


Лесной дух

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars – All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Alternate Universe, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Frenemies, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Space Opera, Stranger Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Watching, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Не все лесные духи одинаково полезны. А перед некоторыми лучше не снимать штанов.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Лесной дух

32 ПБЯ. Внешнее кольцо, планета Риши  
  
— Клянусь, я слышал!  
  
— FN-2187, ты слишком впечатлительный! Отставить панику.  
  
— Но, капитан, мэм! Этот жуткий голос, голос старика, он звал меня. Он называл меня «милым пухлым малышом», говорил, что даст мне силу обаять и мужчин, и женщин!  
  
— И просил всего лишь, эм, снять штаны?  
  
— Так точно, капитан, мэм.  
  
— И ты не снял?  
  
— Никак нет, капитан, мэм. Я не из таких. Без штанов с мужиками — только в баню. Я честь штурмовика блюду, капитан, мэм.  
  
— Ясно. Подпиши рапорт. Свободен!  
  
— Есть, капитан, мэм!  
  
Юный FN-2187 стремглав вылетел из походной палатки. Капитан Фазма протяжно выдохнула, поправляя лезущие в глаза светлые волосы. Перед ней красовался уже десятый за неделю рапорт от патрульных. Что-то в этих джунглях пугало даже самых стойких из ее людей. Ну, ладно, большую часть самых стойких. Тот же FN-2187 лишь полгода назад покинул учебные корпуса.  
  
— Докладывайте, капитан!  
  
Затерявшаяся в своих мыслях, Фазма не сразу заметила вошедшего в палатку новоиспеченного генерала Хакса. От жары его всегда бледные щеки раскраснелись, а высокий лоб покрывала испарина. Несмотря на духоту, он все еще носил черное, и Фазма готова была поклясться, что его рубашка прилипла к телу, просто на темной ткани не видно.  
Прилипла к его подтянутому торсу. Бледная кожа груди, словно не видевшая солнца, так и манила провести по ней языком, слизывая…  
  
— Капитан!  
  
— Да, сэр! Генерал, сэр! Отставить слизывать!  
  
Хакс изогнул бровь, но неуместные слова оставил без внимания. Он прокашлялся в кулак и дернул подбородком, указывая на рапорты.  
  
— Результаты? Снова жалобы на голоса?  
  
— Так точно, сэр!  
  
Фазма, сгорая от стыда, протянула своему генералу пачку отчетов. Приходилось собирать все на бумаге, от изнуряющей жары плавились закупленные на Корусанте по скидке планшеты. Хакс пробежался по неровным строчкам взглядом и глубоко задумался. Простоял в палатке капитана мраморной статуей с добрых пять минут, а потом молвил.  
— Сегодня ночью в патруль пойдем мы с вами.  
  
— Вы и я? — опешила Фазма.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но, мой генерал. Не положено.  
  
— Что не положено?  
  
— По Уставу не положено.  
  
— Пункт семнадцатый параграфа двадцать второй главы Устава, — едко произнес Армитаж. — Можно применять в нашей ситуации.  
  
Фазма нервно переступила с ноги на ногу и осторожно спросила:  
  
— Магистру Рену сообщить или?..  
  
— Не сообщайте. Будет ему, так сказать, сюрприз.  
  
И, согласовав время и место встречи у границы джунглей, генерал удалился.  
  
Остаток дня Фазма тщетно пыталась потратить на выполнение своих обязанностей, но получалось у нее из рук вон плохо. Мысль остаться с генералом наедине во тьме ночных джунглей воспламеняла ее чресла.  
  
Когда час настал, капитан, изо всех сил старающаяся скрыть волнение, последовала за Хаксом под сень раскидистых деревьев. При себе у них была карта, фонарик, два бластера и вибродубинка.  
  
Поначалу все было спокойно. Тропа петляла меж раскидистых и цветастых растений, от влажности и сладости запахов кружилась голова, а от близости вспотевшего генерала рядом у Фазмы подгибались коленки.  
  
Интересно, — грешным делом подумала она, — а если его прикладом по голове стукнуть, а потом на спину перевернуть, а потом…  
  
Ночную тишину прорезал резкий свист. Ни птица, ни зверь, ни человек таких звуков издавать не могли.  
  
— Вот оно! — одними губами прошептал Армитаж, подал Фазме условный знак, повелевая притаиться в кустах, а сам неспешно направился в сторону виднеющихся в свете лун развалин старинного храма.  
  
Штурмовики в своих рапортах все как один говорили, что призрак живет именно здесь.  
  
— Стой, где стоишь, мальчик!  
  
Голос скрипучий, как у старика. Жуткий, до костей пробирающий. Неужто древнее зло спряталось меж этих камней? Фазма затаила дыхание и покрепче сжала рукоять бластера.  
  
— Я не мальчик! — парировал оскорбленный Хакс, вертя головой и пытаясь понять, откуда именно доносится голос. — Я генерал Первого Порядка! А вы, неуважаемый, наводите страх на моих людей. На каком основании…  
  
— Такой хорошенький, — вещал голос, звуча немного громче, — причесанный, бледненький…  
  
— …ведут раскопки под юрисдикцией Осколка Империи. Наши действия одобрены Межгалактическим судом…  
  
— …высокий, тонкий, гибкий. Ух, мальчик, с твоими-то данными, да по подиуму Чандрилы ходить…  
  
— …легитимность. Ваши неправомерные акции запугивания высококвалифицированного персонала…  
  
— …а мог бы планеты меж пальцев крутить, вертеть, как вздумается. А мог бы и магистра этого своего как щеночка дрессировать.  
  
— …нашим требованиям, а после этого… э, что? Простите, что вы сказали про магистра и про планеты?  
  
Хакс забыл добавить голосу властности, застыл, словно огорошенный. Что значит «планеты вертеть»? И поподробнее про щеночка Рена, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я вам, товарищ генерал, говорю, — звучал голос из руин, — помочь я вам могу, силою наделить. Силою убеждения!  
  
— Есть у меня сила убеждения! — рявкнул в ответ Хакс и поправил мокрые от пота волосы.  
  
— Ну и как? Подчинили себе уже магистра рыцарей Рен?  
  
При упоминании Кайло у Армитажа задергалось правое веко. Высокомерный выскочка давненько сидел у него в печенках. И зачем Сноуку сдался это поклонник Вейдера?  
  
Шанс прижать мерзавца и обскакать его вырисовывался соблазнительный.  
  
— Что вы хотите взамен, досточтимый дух руин?  
  
— Самую малость. Вы о валун вот это вот обопритесь ручками, штанишки приспустите и потерпите маленько. Клянусь Космосом, оно того стоит.  
  
Хакс, не колеблясь ни секунды, звякнул пряжкой ремня. Черные брюки пришлось почти что отдирать от влажной кожи, и он благостно выдохнул, ощущая внезапное дуновение слабого ветерка на своих бедрах. Подумал с секунд пять, а затем стянул и белье, а потом и рубашку, оставаясь совершенно голым. Победа над Реном настолько захватила все его мысли, что он даже забыл о притаившейся в кустах Фазме.  
  
Зато Фазма ни о чем не забыла. Закусив одну ладонь, другой она поспешно расстегивала пуговки своих военных брюк. Накал страстей достиг для нее своего апогея. По крайней мере, так ей казалось.  
  
Наверное, — думала Фазма, начиная растирать пальцами клитор, — дух руин сейчас войдет в тело генерала. Я должна успеть насладиться его видом, пока не начался весь этот оккультный ужас.  
  
Дух не заставил себя долго ждать. Издалека казалось, что он закутан в какой-то балахон. Невысокий, много ниже Хакса, даже с учетом того, что генерал стоял, нагнувшись.  
  
Дух приблизился к генералу и что-то прошептал тому на ухо, Фазме было не слышно, она гналась за оргазмом, не жалея своей плоти. И вдруг все ее движения прекратились, потому что дух, пошире раздвинув ноги генерала, начал пристраиваться к тому сзади.  
  
Хакс охал и стонал, но позу не менял, позволяя духу подобрать и нужный угол, и нужный темп. Спустя долгую минуту все пришло в ритмичное движение. Одеяние духа, эти черные лохмотья, колыхались в такт его движениям, генерал Хакс поскуливал, закусывая губу, а Фазма готова была поклясться, что слышит звук влажных шлепков кожи о кожу.  
  
Она протерла глаза, моргнула, еще раз моргнула и пару раз ущипнула себя за кончик клитора. Вышло больно, а значит — она не бредила, а значит — прямо перед ее глазами какой-то неизвестный ришийский дух трахал ее возлюбленного генерала.  
  
— Нет! Не может быть! — пробормотала Фазма себе под нос.  
  
А затем она, дабы развеять охватившие ее вдруг сомнения, поднесла к глазам бластер, заглядывая в окошечко прицела. Увеличение было небольшое, но ей хватило, что рассмотреть: среди тряпиц балахона духа, кажется, мелькает плоть, погружающаяся в задницу генерала. Лунного света все-таки было недостаточно, чтобы говорить с уверенностью.  
  
Тем временем генерал застонал уже громче, протяжнее. И если ранее Фазме казалось, что он покрикивал от боли, то теперь слышалась неведомая доселе сладость в его голосе.  
  
И только Фазма собралась окликнуть генерала и прекратить все это безумие, как он оторвал от каменного валуна правую руку и схватил собственный окрепший член. Этого было достаточно, чтобы начисто лишить Фазму какой-либо решимости. Она наскоро спустила брюки и, уперев рукоять бластера к промежности, принялась неистово работать ладонями.  
  
Движения и духа, и руки Хакса, и бластер Фазмы становились все быстрее, и быстрее, и вскоре джунгли огласил вскрик удовлетворения, чей именно, разобрать не представлялось возможным.  
  
Фазма крепко зажмурилась, сотрясаемая самым сильным оргазмом в своей жизни. А когда она открыла глаза, по увидела распластавшегося на влажной от росы траве Хакса, никакого духа будто и не было.  
  
Она поспешила вернуть свои штаны на месте, сунула влажный бластер за пояс и бегом побежала к генералу.  
  
— Сэр! — позвала она тонким голосом. — Вы в порядке, сэр?  
  
— Д-да. Т-только у меня ж-жопа побаливает.  
  
Она помогла ему перевернуться на спину, подмечая, что весь его член и задница перемазаны спермой.  
  
— Какой интересный все-таки дух тут обитает, — пробормотала она, но Армитаж одним лишь суровым взглядом велел ей замолчать.  
  
Наутро они вернулись в лагерь Первого Порядка, по пути поклявшись именем трижды святого Таркина никому и никогда не рассказывать о сегодняшней ночи.  
  
Неделю спустя в лагерь прибыл Кайло Рен, и Хакс поспешил проверить, наделил ли его дух способностями контроля или нет. Он приказал Кайло снять маску, встать на одно колено и исполнить гимн старой Империи, за что незамедлительно получил кулаком в нос.  
  
— Обманул, сука! — сокрушался Хакс тем же вечером, сидя в палатке Фазмы. — Вот и верь после этого во всю эту сверхъестественную чертовщину.  
  
— Да все они, мужики такие, — поддакивала ему капитан, обрабатывая нос генерала бактой, — поматросили и бросили. Нет им веры, мой генерал, совсем нет.  
  
Спустя еще несколько дней Армитаж прикрыл проект по изучение этих мест, свернул все операции на Риши и покинул планету. Как только звездолеты Первого Порядка прыгнули в гиперпространство, из руин старого храма в джунглях поднялся в воздух видавший виды X-wing.  
  
— Капитан По Дэмерон запрашивает базу. Капитан По Дэмерон запрашивает базу. Ответьте!  
  
На звездолете не работала половина приборов, рацию, похоже, починить одному из лучших бойцов Сопротивления тоже не удалось. Ну, хотя бы Первый Порядок с планеты прогнал. Стоит надеяться, что генерал Органа будет им довольна.  
  
— Ух и устал же я, — обратился По к своему шарообразному дроиду, направляя корабль ввысь, задавая координаты планеты Ди-Куар. — Да не трынди ты так! Ну вот и какова вероятность мне этого рыжего еще раз встретить, а? Да ерунда все это! Что было на Риши, остается на Риши.  
  
ВВ-8 неодобрительно пискнул в ответ.  
  
По Дэмерон еще не знал, какое всратое у Галактики чувство юмора.


End file.
